The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Many mobile platforms (such as trains, ships, aircraft and busses) employ stowage compartments in a cabin of the mobile platform to enable stowage of passenger items, such as carry-on baggage. With regard to commercial passenger aircraft, increased baggage stowage demands have required the stowage compartments to increase in size and load capacity. In addition, there is a drive to increase passengers “personal space” (i.e., headroom) in the cabin of the aircraft. The desire for increased “personal space” in the cabin has resulted in higher ceilings and the placement of storage compartments higher in the cabins.
The placement of stowage compartments at a higher position in the cabin can necessitate the use of additional equipment to install the compartments at the necessary height. In addition, in certain cases it may be desirable to remove and replace the stowage compartments. Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a stowage compartment design that provides for easy removal and replacement of the stowage compartments while still allowing for easy access to the stowage compartments by passengers when the stowage compartments are installed in a mobile platform.
In one aspect the present disclosure relates to a pivot system. The pivot system may comprise a pivot boss including an engagement extension. A race assembly including a socket for receipt of the engagement extension may be used to couple the pivot boss to the race assembly. At least one conductor may be coupled to at least one of the pivot boss and the race assembly to enable electrical communication between the pivot boss and the race assembly.
In another aspect the present disclosure relates to a method for communicating between a first structure and a second structure through a pivot assembly, where the second structure is movable relative to the first structure. The method may comprise providing a pivot boss including an engagement extension, a race assembly including a race element defining a socket and a central engagement bushing including an engagement chamber for receipt of the engagement extension, and at least one conductor. The method may involve coupling the central engagement bushing to the socket and coupling the race element to the first structure. The pivot boss may be coupled to the second structure. A conductor may be coupled to the first structure and the second structure. The engagement extension may be coupled to the engagement chamber to enable electrical communication between the first structure and the second structure.
In another aspect the present disclosure relates to a pivot system that may comprise a pivot boss including an engagement extension, a race element including a socket, and a central engagement bushing. The central engagement bushing may be rotatably secured within the socket to enable the race element to rotate relative to the pivot boss while remaining longitudinally engaged to the pivot boss. The central engagement bushing may include a body having a flange, the body defining an engagement chamber above the flange that enables the central engagement bushing to removably engage the engagement extension of the pivot boss through the race element. The body may include a first conductive biasing member that provides a point of continuous contact between the race element and the central engagement bushing. A second conductive biasing member may be included that provides a point of continuous contact between the central engagement bushing and the engagement extension of the pivot boss. A sensor may be coupled to the flange of the central engagement bushing. At least one non-conductive biasing member may be coupled to the body of central engagement bushing such that the non-conductive biasing member contacts the sensor, the non-conductive biasing member contacting the sensor to enable the sensor to receive an input indicative of the rotation of the race element relative to the pivot boss.